separate lives
by themidnightblackcat
Summary: i didn't really think of any summary for this story but here is the summary! :) I know love is not easy But with you, i can stand everything. But please, stay forever with me.


It was magical when I was walking in to my school's music room, I just felt so at peace but when I started to play my music and sing, I didn't notice you watching me playing my guitar and singing my favourite song (_Let go control_ By Saosin)

_And I know that I should let you go_

_To let you be with all the thoughts you loathe_

_Awake and stare across the sea_

_In hopes that you will dream_

_But nothing's free_

_We take our lives, we'll never die_

_And we'll learn what was right_

_This chance won't be the last one_

But when I turned around I saw you watching me, all I could do was smile at you.

I didn't know how it all began; whenever I went to the music room you were there just waiting for something but I didn't know that. Soon, I started to fall in love with you but I was so scared to fall in love with you because of what I've heard from everyone.

It didn't turn out how I planned; one day you came up to me when I finished playing one of my favourite songs. I was worried about what you were going to say to me, "Hey Heroine"; when I was looking at you all I could do was smile but I did talk back to you "Hello Shin, did you enjoy the music I played?"

I was watching him, when he leaned against the table to talk to me, "Yea, I did and you are amazing." I just blushed at what he said and turned away a bit from him "T…thank you but I don't know I'm that good yet, not like the others in my class"

Because I did not expect to feel the way I do, but I did and I didn't want to get hurt because I know we had separate lives, I wanted to show people my music and he wanted people to taste his food. But we both loved each other and I just hope we can meet an agent one day.

From a single day and both of us, we knew we could not stay together because of our dreams.

We had our separate lives, I was playing my music and traveling around the world while you on the other hand opened up your own café. I so wanted us to last longer but we both knew we couldn't.

But I made a promise to him that I will come back to him no matter what happens to me; all I could do was hope he still loved me as I do still love him.

But we still kept in touch by texting each other, just see how each other's life is and one day I asked him if he still loved me. "Hey Shin! I want to ask you something is that ok?" I was just sitting down on one of the seats in the café I was at near the back. After a bit I got a reply that just made me so happy, but it also made me cry a bit with tears of happiness as well.

"Heroine, I still love you and I'm waiting for you to come back so I can ask you to be my girlfriend and I really do hope you come back soon because I miss you so much."

I gave him the best news, I hope, because I was coming on at the end of the week. "Well, Shin, I got some great news to tell you then because you won't be waiting long, because I'm coming home at the end of this week, what do you think?" I just smiled thinking what his reaction will be like.

"Heroine, is it ok if I come and pick you up from the airport then?" I blushed thinking about it but I wanted him to as well and I was hoping he was going to ask me that and he did. I texted him back as fast as I could, "yea, you can and I can't wait to come back and try some of your food and to see you."

After I paid for my food and drink, I left the café and just went straight to the hotel where I was staying, and I started to pack all my things. So I could be ready to leave without worrying.

After I got on to the plane I had to fly for about 3 hours just to get to Tokyo where Shin was and waiting for me, and I so couldn't wait to see him as well.

After I got to the airport I was able to see Shin and he was running at me just to hug me plus he kissed me, I just felt like I was in heaven at the time but the kiss ended.

"Hello my angel Heroine, I missed you so much and I'm so very happy to see and talk to you" Shin didn't want to let me go.

"It's nice to be able to finally talk and see you as well Shin" I looked him in the eyes and I gave him my best smile, "I forgot to ask you, Heroine will you be my girlfriend" I turned to look at Shin with my eyes so wide "YES!" I just shouted to him because I was so happy.

But we both got our happy ending so who cared?

_The end_


End file.
